sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Two: "Unlocking the Front Door"
Sub-Lieutenant Gray Ashburn, Royal Canadian Navy **Engineer, HMCS Polaris **Stargate Atrium / Area 3 / Tarmac *October 3rd, 2012 **September 30th, 2025 "Merde! That hurt. But..... It was my fault, I was reliving past experiences. Name's Aurélie Devereaux, but most call me 'rouge', or by my official callsign, 'Le diable rouge'. Anyway, I'm talking too much. Pleased to meet you!" Smiling Gray gave Aurélie a hand to help her up. "Sounds like a double fault, sorry about that. Rouge, so you're a pilot?" Gray asked "We should hurry before we get left behind. Oh and a pleasure to meet you." Gray said offering her the lead to the elevator. ---- *Corporal Joseph Harper, British Army **Communications tech/Security, HMCS Polaris **HMCS Polaris / Deck 01, Bridge *October 4th, 2012 **September 30th, 2025 Joe, or JJ as his close friends called him, was stood on the Bridge. He had only arrived a few day before hand. With his main job being Communication Technician, he had been going of all of the ships communications systems. He knew what the mission entailed and he didn't want any slip ups. His chosen task was getting an inventory of spare parts to do with communication. Once he had a full list, he put in a request for extra parts. Not being in the same time as they are now, they could just order out for parts. Once all that was done, he volunteered for Security detail on the Bridge. Apart from people working on the Bridge's systems, it had been quite quiet. Once he had heard that the crew were starting to assemble, he quickly went to his quarters and changed into his No.2s. Getting two other Security members to do the same, he got them to stand guard at either side of the forward viewing port. Although he wasn't really in any position of authority, the only others on the Bridge were civilian Engineers. The two Security personnel, were of lower ranks. So even though the ship wasn't going anywhere at this precise moment, Joe 'had the conn'. He sat precariously on the edge of the Captain's chair. He felt it was a little wrong to be sat in it, but he sort of liked the control he had. His ego was certainly being rubbed. The other reason for sitting on the edge was if the Captain suddenly arrived, he could quickly vacate it. He waited anxiously for the call to beam them up. ---- *Lieutenant General Asid Mjolnir, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Briefing Room *Lieutenant Colonel Justin De Leon, PeaceKeeper Industries **Executive Officer, HMCS Polaris **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Briefing Room *October 6th, 2012 **September 30th, 2025 Asid stared, quietly, at Anderson. "Captain." He called, quietly, as he approached. "Shall we head out onto the tarmacI believe both myself and General Tenjin have a few choice words to say for your crew." "Oh, don't mind him." Justin grinned, covering his motuh as he whispered it to Anderson. "He's all bark right now." James watched as Asid made his way towards him, before the young General spoke saying how they should head to the tarmac so he could give a good speech. James just smiled and nodded his head as he began to closely walk beside both Asid and Justin. "Indeed, I'm quite interested to see what you and the good General Tenjin have to say. More so from someone as famous as yourself." James replied in a warm tone after hearing Justin's warning. It wasn't the first time he'd met the young General, so he was still slightly aware of how he acted, though before when he met him he was a few paygrades down. Either way James was looking forward to seeing what Asid was going to say, even if the others weren't. Asid merely raised a brow. "Not famous for good reasons, Captain." He said, as he headed for the doorway. Justin merely made a minor wince. "Yeah, let's not talk about that." Justin mumbled, softly, as he looked at the crew already in the room. "Yeah, let's go." He muttered, quietly. James' smile quickly fadded with Asid's reply. It was true, he had read the reports, and files on what Asid had ordered, and how many lives had been lost. When Justin mumbled his suggestion James nodded in agreement, "Agreed." He replied before he followed Asid out of the room. Right now it was best to just get to the tarmac as quickly as possible and get the speechs done and over with so the mission could get underway. Justin stared up at the sky, taking a breath of air as he and the others traversed the large base towards the tarmac. "So, through the supergate. My first time offworld on a ship. Yours, Cap'n?" He asked, glancing at Anderson. As James and the others came out into the open air, he like Justin took a good breath in as he continued to walk towards the large and well organised crew of 150 men and women all in their dress uniforms. When Justin asked if it was his first time offworld, James looked back smiling. "Not quite my friend. I've done a number of missions aboard a few Canadian B-three o fours. Although to be honest I've never gone through the stargate.." James paused for a moment to look up at the sky, before he turned back to Justin, "In all honesty I'm looking foward to my first time going through that giant gate." James finished a grin across his face before they reached the stage. "Yeah." Justin grinned, slightly, as he mounted the stage. He watched as Asid, and another General in Air Force blues took a moment aside to talk. "So, Captain, looking ready for these two to talk until our ears fall off?" He grinned. James watched as Asid walked towards the another General in the Air Force blues with two stars on his shoulder. He guessed it was Tenjin. As the two talked amoungst themselves James heard Justin ask if he was ready for the famous long speech's Generals often gave. "Heh. Yeah.. you have to remind me not to give those types of speeches if I get the crown and leaf on my shoulder. They always make the ranks more annoyed haha." James replied, grinning widely as he took a seat before removing fixing his cap so the sun wasn't so in his eyes. "Yeah, well, thank god Asid hates speechs, and Tenjin loves making them short." Justin muttered, quietly, as he looked around at the soldiers coming to formation. Asid paused, as he and Tenjin exchanged a few pleasentries, before Asid mounted the stage with a quick hop, rather than use the stairs. He approached the lectern, and rapped his knuckles lightly on the microphone to test it was on. "Now, we're all gathered here to listen to a few outdated, mouldy old generals. Until said mouldy oldies get here, you've got me to contend with." He deadpanned, as he glanced down at the crewmembers. "All of you are about to set off on an adventure; one for which there is no good way to prepare. The only piece of advice I can give you is that you take into effect the consequences of your actions, for, not only do the reflect upon Earth, and the various nations that make up Earth, but also upon the future. If you screw up, die, or otherwise don't make it back for an inadequate reason. Start running. I will find you." He smiled, slightly. Not a nice smile, either. He stepped aside, to make room for General Tenjin. The older, more gray-haired man paused to look at the crewmen hawkishly. "Whilst I don't have as much force or menace as General Mjolnir, I have a few words to say as well." He murmured, into the microphone. "You represent the best each nation, and this planet, has to offer. No offense to either my own crew, or the esteemed members of the SGC-" He paused to nod to Asid. "I merely want to re-iterate that your actions reflect upon us all. You will do us proud." He paused, to step aside, glancing at Anderson. "You're up." Tenjin growled, as he stepped aside, once he was sure he was out of the microphone's reach. James smiled and chuckled softly at Justin's reply before Asid came up to the lectern as quickly as possible before he slowly began to make his speech. Like usual Asid opened up with a small joke before he really got started with a literally small speech. James was impressed by how quickly both the generals had managed to finish up their speechs before he himself was tagged into the 'ring'. James paused for a moment to swallow down his nervousness before he pushed himself up to his feet and made his way to the lectern. As he rested his weight onto his arms before he spoke. "Thank you General." James said acknowledging Tenjin before he actually got to his speech. "Like the General's said, we're about to undergo a mission thats never been undergone before. Now, before we begin I'd also like to take this time to thank each and everyone one of you for volunteering for such a dangerous and risky tour. I hope each and every one of you know that what we are about to do will ensure the human race and her allies future generations will no longer have to face the threat of or terror that is war." James said before pausing and smiling warmly, before he finished with one cheesy line, "And with that.. I only have one more thing to say... Beam me up scotty!" James said, basically signalling the soldiers who stayed aboard the ship to beam up the crew. Justin looked around, as he and Anderson appeared on the bridge. "So, ready to go." He murmured, softly. "My contingent is ready to go, whenever you want, bossman." James smiled lightly as he clapped his hands together as he appeared on the bridge with Justin. "Always fun." He mumbled, before Justin asked if he was ready to go. James turned to him before sitting on his new chair, he'd be familiar with soon. "Ready to go when ever you are." He replied, before taking a moment to think. "Although.. I would like to get changed in the new expedition uniform then wearing my dress uniform." James mumbled softly as he looked at down at his uniform, then back at Justin. Justin shrugged. "I'm wearing my uniform." He said, indicating his black and silver, running a hand over a tab on the side, watching the silver fade to a muted non-reflective gray. "PeaceKeeper Industries standard work, non-combat uniform, and..." The silver flickered back. "Dress uniform." He grinned. James smiled and shook his head. "Lucky. I have a number of different dress uniform's and service uniforms. A LOT of ironing." He replied as he rested his chin on the knuckles of his fist. James then looked over and threw the window. "Just have to wait for our helmsman and bridge crew before we can actually head out with out escorts to the supergate." James said, before he looked back at Justin. ---- *Master Sergeant Adrian Easton, United States Air Force **Chief of The Boat, HMCS Polaris **HMCS Polaris Crew Quarters / Adrian Easton's Quarters *October 6th, 2012 **September 30th, 2025 Once on board the Polaris, Adrian made haste to his quarters to get out of his blues and into his ABUs. Unlike his standard field ones, these bore all the proper insignia, which in this case was his name tape reading EASTON over his right breast pocket, US AIR FORCE over his left, Master Sergeant chevrons on either sleeve, and his Senior Command and Control Badge and Senior Parachutist Badge insignia over the USAF tape. He made this change quickly, so his blues were resting flat on his bed to be put away once they had time to do so. Adrian felt far more at home in his ABUs or really any combat fatigues than he did in casual or formal uniforms, in this case his Air Force service dress. Before SG-24, he had only deployed once into a combat area, spending over a year in the mountains of Afghanistan with a JSOC Task Force, TF 88, hunting down the various terrorist groups still hiding there. But even before and after that, with the 24th and 320th Special Tactics Squadrons, most of his time was spent perfecting the art of being a CCT, having to play the role of pathfinder and forward air controller, and often being the only link between the troops on the ground and the pilots in the air. And that was a deadly serious task, as one slip up could mean either the PJs would have to be sent in after a pilot, or friendlies were going to be on the receiving end of the munitions meant for the enemy. For Adrian, his most powerful weapon was his radio, and he had every intention of running CAS drills with the pilots, especially the F-302 drivers. Puddle Jumpers had the Ancient "drone" weapon system, which pretty much was a smart weapon in every sense, and that didn't bother Adrian as much. There was the possibility of running orbital strike missions with the ship's gunners, but after reading up on the ideas on orbital kinetic strike weapons, he decided that this was like trying to use a B-52 for danger close. Sure, it sounded cool as hell, but in reality, it would be scary as hell. These thoughts ran through Adrian's head as he rounded to the bridge, approaching the Captain and the XO, snapping to attention. "Sir, Master Sergeant Easton reports as ordered. Chief of the Boat is ready and able, sir." Adrian said. ---- *First Lieutenant Henry Peterson, United States Air Force **Helmsman, HMCS Polaris **Stargate Atrium / Area 3 / Tarmac *October 8th, 2012 **September 30th, 2025 Before the speech, Henry walked to the formation on the tarmac, just to find a spot in front of the rest while staring at General Tenjin. "Another one. Another who probably sits behind a desk, signing orders and sending people like me to a dangerous situation to be captured and tortured." If anyone could read his thoughts, it be clear that he had no comfort with Generals. May be thinking inaccurately, but to him, all it would of taken was a General to get a man like him out of a enemy P.O.W. camp after a month of being in there. Two months were understandable, three were stretching it, four has excuses, five unacceptable, and six... never forgive and never forget. He had the scars to remind him for that. Henry found a spot to stand before staring at the two Generals as they spoke their small speeches. But his eyes never left them, even while the Captain spoke. Before Henry could think about saying 'Thanks' to one of those Generals, Anderson said the magic words, which is often said incorrectly from an old, old tv show and found himself on board the Polaris. Henry read that Kirk never said 'Beam me up, Scotty.', that it was always, 'Scotty, beam us up.'. And of course, Netflix and dvds proved it. But there was no stopping the world from continuing to say it incorrectly, it was just too well known and said too much to forget. Henry looked around, seeing that he wasn't brought to the Bridge with everyone else. Of course, beaming a hundred and fifty-plus personnel into the Bridge would be...incredibly tight or horrifically messy. But the Asgard beaming technology has redundancies to prevent that kind of thing, one of many technologies he plans to study when he has the spare time. Nonetheless, Henry took his bags and went to his quarters, which he repeated the deck and section his quarters were located in his head when he got the assignment, so locating it now was a piece of cake. "Actually, I wonder if we really have cake on board." Henry found his quarters, stepped inside, closed the door and locked it immediately. He then started unpacking his belongings and stuff he got past inspection. He opened his drawer and placed a portable dvd/blueray player with a TV screen on the bottom before stuffing underwear on top of it and closed the drawer. The other drawers he filled with dvds of all kinds, then stuffed folded shirts, socks and P.T. clothes on top of them before closing the drawers. Henry then filled his closet with the rest of his clothes, and dress uniform along with all the accessories and decorations, like shoes, belt, medals, and all that into the closet. But he made enough room on the top shelf and main closet for his own personal weapons and three toughbook laptops. Henry went to his second duffle bag and pulled out a few cases of ammunition, two weapon cases, one with a dismantled Bushmaster ACR, and the other with a dismantled sniper rifle. He placed two of the three ammo cases on the bottom of his closet, setting the third one on his desk with the two weapon cases. He then pulled out a P90, one which he didn't acquire ammo for, just ammo for his MEU(SOC), ACR and sniper rifle. Setting the P90 on top of one of the two weapon cases, he pulled out a tactical holster, attaching the two top straps to his pistol belt, then snapped the two bottom straps together around his right leg before pulling his MEU pistol out. Henry set it down next to his P90, opened the ammo case on his desk, bent down over his bag once more and grabbed a pistol magazine holder, attaching it to his pistol belt before standing back up. Henry first pulled out a Intar 45 ACP mag, adjusted the settings to medium, picked up his MEU, and shoved the mag right in. He loaded a round into the chamber with a loud snap, checking to make sure the safety was on before holstering it. Then he grabbed two live 45 ACP round mags and placed them into the pistol mag holder. Henry sighed as he stared at the two weapon cases and the P90 on top. "I'll get to you ladies later." he said before he pulled out his three toughbook laptops. One was the regular gray color, which he used to make random notes and minor research. The second one he had custom color to blue, for more sophisticated notes and research on engines, transporters, sensors and the like. The third and final one was a custom red, for the same reasons as the blue, but for weapons, shields and whatever else fit that category. He may not be a scientist, but during his counseling sessions, he took the time that he had to study a few things, pretty much the basics. So, anything he worked on would take ages for him till he actually went to college for. Nonetheless, it never hurt to try, it also kept his mind busy... very busy. Henry put the two colored ones in the closet before he closed it and setting the gray one on the desk, in front of the ammo case and next to the weapon cases. "Time to head to the bridge and take the wheel. At least there's no poles to crash into, like I did to moms car when I was sixteen." he thought as he left his quarters, grabbed his soft cap still on his head, tossing it into his room before closing the door and locked it. He looked around before headed for the lift, where he took it to Deck One, and proceeded to the Bridge. Henry just went to his station and ran a quick diagnostic on all the systems he controlled, getting a green light all across his board. Henry sighed, "Time to work, eh, Henry?" he thought before speaking out. "Sublight and Hyperdrive Engines are on stand by. Helm awaiting orders, sir." Henry reported and waited. "So can't wait for my shift to end, then I can visit the Asgard Core and get some more info on holographic technology. Only got a fraction from Bellepherone before my transfer. Really want to see what I can do with that stuff... maybe take that tv show for an example and create emergency holograms... or make holographic ships to add to the surprise in some combat situations... only way to do that is study that stuff... as long as my brain don't explode from an information overload.... Then again... that be kinda hilarious... brain explode... information overload... boom... ha." Henry thought to himself as he waited. ---- *Sergeant Peyton Makenna, Royal Canadian Air Force **Puddle Jumper Pilot, HMCS Polaris **HMCS Polaris, Corridors *October 8th, 2012 **September 30th, 2025 As soon as Peyton had materialised on the ship, she went in search of her quarters, mostly so she could dump all the stuff she'd brought with her. Breathing a sigh of relief when she located her room quickly, she opened the door then locked it behind her and dropped her bags on her bed. Being that she was a Puddle Jumper pilot, and therefore not necessarily always needed, Peyton had put her hand up to be involved in the security teams while on their expedition. She changed into the appropriate uniform and opened the bag containing her personal weapons, grabbing out her P90, placing it on the bed, and her favourite knife, tucking it into the sheath and laying it next to the gun. Peyton decided to see if she could talk to Captain Anderson and see if he had any orders for her, and to say thankyou for the hundredth time. They had met s few years ago on a ship they were both assigned to, and he had fast become a mentor for Peyton, a father figure and she respected him greatly. He was the reason she was on the Polaris in the first place, she was sure. ---- *Captain James Anderson, Royal Canadian Navy **Commanding Officer, HMCS Polaris **HMCS Polaris, Bridge *October 8th, 2012 **September 30th, 2025 James sighed as he looked out the window, before a small smile soon grew across his face. "I always get nervous before a tour. Although I think of it as a good thing, helps keep me on my toes at times, how about you Justin, do you feel any sort of nervousness?" James asked as he continued to look out the window and down at earth from his chair. Just then he heard the doors 'swish' open and watched as the new Chief of the boat came walking in before reporting in. James smiled as he looked towards the man before nodding, "Glad to have you aboard Master Sergeant Easton. I'm looking forward to working with you." He replied in a warm tone before the Helmsman came in, and headed towards his place at the Helm. James just sat on his chair and listened to Henry letting him know everything had the green light, which was always a good thing to hear. "Good, well then if everyone is ready, take us to the Supergate Lieutenant. We don't want to leave our escorts waiting there do we?" James ordered, before he looked at the Easton. "Master Sergeant I believe I have a job for you. I'd like to ask you to link up with our new Chief of security and his teams to check on the crew, just to make sure everyone's ready, at their posts, and nothing.. well is out of place if you get what I mean. I don't want something happening before we even get our tour underway." James ordered Easton before he looked down at the man manning the comms. "Corporal let everyone know we're about to jump, I don't want them caught off guard." Shortly after he looked once again out the window. As he looked out of the window he then looked down remembering he was still wearing his dress uniform. Frowning slightly he looked over at Justin. "Justin, can you take the Bridge while I get changed? I don't want to jump into a combat situation wearing something I can hardly move in." He asked before pushing himself onto his feet to head to the Captains quarters. ---- *First Lieutenant Henry Peterson, United States Air Force **Helmsman, HMCS Polaris **HMCS Polaris, Bridge *October 8th, 2012 **September 30th, 2025 Henry heard Anderson's orders and began pressing buttons around. "Oh why not? Who cares about the escorts, they'll wait for a dam Tel'tac." Henry first brought the sublight engines up to a quarter, and signaled Earth Fleet Command of their departure. When he got a confirmation from Earth Control, he cranked up the engines to full and pulled the ship away from Earth's orbit. First, Henry set a course directly for the moon, making it look like it was planning to ram it before changing the angle so they flew just over it. "Hope I knocked up some mood dust... hmmm think this thing has a rear camera." Henry brought up the rear view on his screen and stared at the dust he sprung up. "Ha! Let them decide who did that, not that there was any harm done." Henry then leveled the ship, directing it towards open space before entering the coordinates into the Hyperdrive Computer, then he hit the engage button. "Entering Hyperspace in five... four... three... two... one... mark." The Hyperspace window opened up in front of them, and the ship flew right into it, now flying at nine thousand light years per hour. Henry didn't bother to mention how long it will take. They'll get there when they get there, time doesn't matter because they can't manipulate time, not like the Asgard could. "Boy I wished I brought that gray toughbook with me...could use the free time I have now to do...something." Henry sighed and just stared at his monitor, keeping an eye on the energy levels and what not. There is no worries of an overload or anything, not anymore but he learned that there is always a chance, and so watching it is a must. ---- *Corporal Joseph Harper, British Army **Communications tech/Security, HMCS Polaris **HMCS Polaris / Bridge *October 9th, 2012 **September 30th, 2025 Hearing a beep come from his console, he stood up and moved over to it. It was the signal to beam the crew up. He was kind glad he missed the speeches. Joe was very much someone who just liked to get his orders and get on with it. Setting up a sequence of beam up, starting with the command staff, people began arriving on the ship. Although the system could handle it, he had never beamed more than five up at a time. Didn't fancy messing it up. Soon as it was complete, he turned to see the Captain appear in front of him. "Captain on the Bridge" He called as he stood to attention followed by others on the Bridge. Once Anderson took his seat, Joe stood at ease and turned back to the console. Last minute updates and information was being sent. "Corporal let everyone know we're about to jump, I don't want them caught off guard." Turning to the Captain, he responded. "Aye Captain." Turning back to his console, he pushed the button which opened ship wide communications. "All hands, this the Bridge. We are leaving orbit, prepare for the jump to hyperspace." Closing the channel, he looked at the comms traffic, it was slowing down. Listening to the Captain, it sounded like a good idea. "Justin, can you take the Bridge while I get changed? I don't want to jump into a combat situation wearing something I can hardly move in." Standing up, he picked up a PDA which sat on the console. "Sir, permission to do the same?" He asked as he waved his hand down his body. "I can monitor channels on this." He held up the PDA. Once he got permission, he left the bridge. Arriving on the correct deck, he began to move towards his quarters. The last of the information was coming through, so while walking he began organising it on the PDA. Sending it to the correct departments and people. It was a shock when he turned a corner and bumped into someone. It sent him flying. Landing on the floor, the PDA went sliding down the deck. Standing up, he picked up the PDA and turned to see who it was he bumped into. Noticing the Sergeant stripes, he straightened up. "My apologies Sergeant. I wasn't looking where I was going." ---- *Sergeant Peyton Makenna, Royal Canadian Air Force **Puddle Jumper Pilot, HMCS Polaris **HMCS Polaris, Corridors *October 9th, 2012 **September 30th, 2025 There she was, walking around the ship minding her own business, then suddenly she rounds the corner, smacks into something and finds herself on the floor, well that was unexpected... ran through her head, fair bump, play on. Pushing herself up off the ground, she looks over to see someone also gathering themselves up off the ground. "My apologies Sergeant. I wasn't looking where I was going." Peyton quickly scanned his uniform for a rank before replying, "It's not a problem Corporal. I can't be a hundred percent certain, but I'm pretty sure it was an accident", and gave him a "dont worry about it" smile. It was then she noticed he was carrying something. "Is your PDA okay?", she asked, gesturing to the device. ---- *Master Sergeant Adrian Easton, United States Air Force **Chief of The Boat, HMCS Polaris **HMCS Polaris, Bridge *October 10th, 2012 **September 30th, 2025 "Roger that, sir. I understand loud and clear." Adrian replied, before turning and heading off the bridge. First, he stopped to get a tablet, downloading the crew manifest by ID. Second stop was the armory, to pick up his sidearm and backup, which he knew he was going to have to start carrying both from now on. His favored sidearm was a Heckler & Koch HK45, a descendant of the USP and P30, he took a liking to it after using the USP Tactical, and he was still a firm believer in using .45ACP in a handgun. However, on the ship, he favored Winchester XD 230 grain jacketed hollow points, designed to FBI specifications. For his backup, he had a Walther PPS in .40 Smith & Wesson, a weapon he bought on his own after joining SG-24. A compact relative to the famous P99, it was small and easily concealable, and had saved his life when Lucian Alliance forces had ambushed the team and taken all but the hidden Walther. After signing them out, he keyed his earpiece. "Mister Lock, this is Sergeant Easton. Sir, Cap'n wants us to make sure everyone's working and not making trouble, I'm at the armory right now if you'd like to join me." Adrian said into the radio. ---- *Lieutenant Colonel Justin De Leon, PeaceKeeper Industries **Executive Officer, HMCS Polaris **HMCS Polaris, Bridge *October 10th, 2012 **September 30th, 2025 Justin merely rolled his eyes, watching Anderson go, as he let out a breath. "Alright, Cap'n. See you when you get back." He looked around, whistling blankly for a few seconds before he stopped in mid-note, to look at Henry, watching him operate his controls. He let out a soft chuckle, as he took the CO's chair, stretching out his tall frame in the seat. "I don't think momma ever expected I'd get into space." He muttered, to himself as he watched the whorls of hyperspace. He slowly glanced over his uniform, beginning to brush it off, lightly. "Should probably go change too." He muttered, thinking out loud. A bad habit he had. ---- *Agent Marc Lock, Canadian Goverment **Chief of Security, HMCS Polaris **HMCS Polaris, Staff Offices, Chief of Securities Offics *October 11th, 2012 **September 30th, 2025 Marc stood with his hands on his hips, a common stance for him. The men from JFT2, had nicknamed it his power stance, since he stood like it way too often. But they could all go to hell, it was comfortable to him. Most of the security detail were in the quarters packing away their gear, a task Marc had a little birdy already on board see to before he arrived, for a few cuban cigars. Bribes, no rewards always garnered results. He smiled to himself as he turned and headed for his quarters, time to change from suit to grunge gear. The quick walk to his quarters were consumed with little else besides idol thought and a whistled tune. No specific song, just notes that went together. Swiping his card at the door, he stood for a moment as the door opened. It was spartan, for the time being, that would change over time it always did, but at the moment that didn't matter. He quickly changed, removing his jacket and sidearm. And quickly pulling on his 'uniform' if one could call it that. It was all Crye Precision gear, their G3 combat pants and G3 field shirt, which he rolled up the sleeves on. Before grabbing his dropleg holster for his Sig and other gear that would go on his belt. As he was stepping towards the door, he heard a small chirp and a voice from his desk, "Ah, my head set." He said walking over and picking it up, he quickly wrapped it around his ear and pushed it to respond. =^= Master Sergeant Easton, I will be with you momentarily. =^= ---- *Master Sergeant Adrian Easton, United States Air Force **Chief of The Boat, HMCS Polaris **HMCS Polaris, Armoury *October 13th, 2012 **September 30th, 2025 =^= Ah, it's just Sergeant, sir. I'm pretty sure you had me beat with stripes when you wore 'em. I'm at the primary armory. =^= Adrian replied with a grin that was unseen over the radio. While he waited, he decided to get started with things here. "Alright, who's running the show here?" Adrian asked. An older male in Canadian military CADPAT green looked around from one of the shelves, clipboard in hand. "That'd be me, Sergeant. Warrant Officer James Saunders, Canadian Army." The man replied. Adrian swiped through a few options on his tablet and brought the man up on the roster as part of the armory staff, the picture matching his appearance. "Good. Captain wanted me to make sure everything's going just fine. Anything I need to know?" Adrian asked. "Nothing I'm aware of, Sergeant. I'm just double-checking our weapon counts, but otherwise, we're good. All of my people are here and working on taking inventory." Warrant Officer Saunders replied. "Alright. If you all don't mind, when I call your name, acknowledge it and let me get a good look at your face. Need to know no one's an infiltrator that I need to toss out the airlock, because the paperwork is kind of annoying." Adrian said with a bit of a smirk, before going down the list. So far, so good. ---- *Captain James Anderson, Royal Canadian Navy **Commanding Officer, HMCS Polaris **HMCS Polaris Corridors *October 13th, 2012 **September 30th, 2025 Before James took off he looked over to Justin who sighed his reply, forcing a smirk to grow across his face. "You'll do fine Justin." Just as he finished 'reassuring' his XO he heard the young British Corporal request to change his gear. James smiled before he nodded his head, "Permission granted Corporal. I'll see you back on the bridge when your done." Once he gave the go, he quickly walked out and down the hall to the lift. He had to get to the Captain's room and get changed quickly. Although as he walked down the halls he was greeted by a few soldiers and civilians who wanted his permission to either get started on doing some lab work, or doing a number of checks on the ships small craft, and puddle Jumper. All in all he did his best to do look over what they wanted before either denying or approving their requests; although most was approving. Before long James had finally arrived at his room. As the door slid open he took a moment to look around his new room. He was still slightly curious as to why his room was so large, but he was quick to shake away the thought and quickly get into his room so he could change, and get into his service uniform and out of his dress uniform. Some time later his uniform was hanging up in the closet with his mess kit uniform, before he was finally in his service uniform. Taking a breath he looked around once more, knowing the room would feel more like home soon. Shortly after he headed down the halls towards the lifts to header back to the bridge so he could relive Justin so he could take some time to get changed into the missions fatigues, like James and the rest of the crew. Unlocking the Front Door Unlocking the Front Door